Magpiepaw
❝''' tba '''❞ — Magpiepaw to ??? during ???'' '''Magpiepaw is a small, black-and-white speckled molly with bi-color blue-and-green eyes. She is timid and soft, but longs for exploration to please her strong curiosity about pretty much everything. Although she's extremely sensitive, she can't seem to pick up on the emotions of others, no matter how glaringly obvious. She inhabits [[SkyClan|'SkyClan']] as a Apprentice with her three siblings and adoptive fathers, [[Ryewhisker|'''Ryewhisker]]' and '[[Recluse|'Recluseheart']]. '''Appearance Heritage: Unknown Description: A petite, small molly with soft, well kept black-and-white speckled fur with a feathery tail. She has vibrant bi-color eyes; one green and one blue. Palette: : = Base : = Markings : = Eyes Voice: TBD Scent: TBD Gait: A playful trot. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' ''' Gentle * +''' ''' Kind * ±''' ''' Timid * ±''' ''' Curious * −''' ''' Sensitive * −''' ''' Oblivious 'Likes' *Ryewhisker & Recluse *The sunset *Exploring/Adventure 'Dislikes' *Extreme Heat *Loud Noises *Rain 'Goals' *Hunt something 'Fears' *Rats *Thunder 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: Rogue, SkyClan Cats Involved: Lots Age Range: 0-6 *'Magpiekit' and her siblings are abandoned in a pile of rubble. **At around one moon old, Ryewhisker finds the four kittens and brings them to the tunnels that SkyClan had been living in because of their camp being destroyed by twolegs. *'Poppynose' meets the kits, Magpiekit takes a liking to her. *The tunnels flooded, SkyClan is forced to move to their territory. *ThunderClan attempts to prank SkyClan, Magpiekit is frightened by them. *SkyClan moves to The Peak where Poppynose tells Magpiekit about StarClan while the two watch the sunset *SkyClan then moves to the ThunderClan Abandoned Twoleg Place *Rats attack, Magpiekit is terrified. **Recluse comforts her, her trusting Recluse on a deep level. *SkyCLan returns home *Magpiekit enjoys her life in SkyClan, particularly enjoying Recluseheart's presence *SkyClan finally returns to their destroyed home. 'Apprenticehood' Clan: Rogue, SkyClan Cats Involved: Lots Age Range: 0- Current Moons *Magpiekit is Apprenticed to Redstripe 'Relationships' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Dating | ⦁⦁ = Fling | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mates ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Likes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Loves ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ---- |-|ThunderClan= ::Magpiepaw does not know of anyone in ThunderClan. |-|WindClan= ::Magpiepaw does not know of anyone in WindClan. |-|ShadowClan= ::Magpiepaw does not know of anyone in ShadowClan. |-|RiverClan= ::Magpiepaw does not know of anyone in RiverClan |-|SkyClan= :[[Ryewhisker|'''Ryewhisker]]/Medicine Cat/Adoptive Father/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/Trust 100% ::"Pa!" ::''Ryewhisker found Magpiepaw and her three siblings in a pile of rubble on a extremely hot day and took them to SkyClan. She absolutely adores her adoptive father and is immensely glad that he found her and her siblings. :[[Recluseheart|'Recluseheart']]/Warrior/Adoptive Father/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/Trust 100% ::"He's so nice! Love!" ::Magpiepaw absolutely loves Recluse, partly because of him protecting her when rats attacked SkyClan. :[[Poppynose|'Poppynose']]/Warrior/Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/Trust 100% ::"I love Poppy!" :Magpiepaw extremely enjoys Poppynose's presence, Magpiekit soon looking up to Poppynose after they first met. Poppynose taught Magpiekit about StarClan while they watched the sunset. '' :'Canarykit/Kit/Sister/⦁/Trust 100% ::"She's smart." :Canarykit is Magpiepaw's sibling. Magpiepaw has little opinion on her, not knowing her too well. :Buntingkit/Kit/Sister/⦁/Trust 100% ::"Really loud!" :Magpiepaw witnessed Buntingkit scream but doesn't have much of an opinion on her. :Sparrowkit/Kit/Brother/⦁/Trust 100% ::"He hangs out with Pa lots." :Magpiepaw observed this one day, not taking much note of it, not really having much of an opinion on her brother. |-|Outside the Clans= ::Magpiepaw does not know of anyone Outside the Clans 'Trivia' *She feels as if there's some sort of void in her life *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here 'Quotes' ❝''' Quote here '''❝ — Owner of quote ❝''' Quote here '''❝ — Owner of quote ❝''' Quote here '''❝ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:OC Category:SkyClan Category:Kit